


Liar

by Dita_von_Lanz



Series: Dirty dancing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Он может сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Он может солгать кому угодно, но только не человеку, с которым чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Free_Like_Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Like_Wind/gifts).



> Аудиоверсия  
> [ **_Dita von Lanz "Liar" by Free Like Wind_**](https://vk.com/audios-33639352?album_id=58425312)

Интеллект сексуален. Наверное, услышав данное утверждение впервые, вы несказанно удивитесь и увидите только внешнюю оболочку, а она, априори, не всегда бывает привлекательной. Почему-то принято считать, что все умные люди не слишком красивы, а то и вовсе нарочно себя уродуют. В школьные годы это почему-то особенно заметно. Не все, но многие умники прячутся за маской серости, предпочитая сливаться с окружающей обстановкой, использовать мимикрию, подобно бабочкам. В юности о сексуальности интеллекта имеется лишь поверхностное понятие, и заявление кажется смешным, потому в первую очередь общество ориентируется преимущественно на потребительские ценности, и красота – одна из них.  
Понимание приходит гораздо позже, раскрывается постепенно, подобно цветку. Лепесток за лепестком, пока из фрагментов не сложится общая картинка, и тогда акценты наверняка будут расставлены по-новому. Один за другим вы будете отламывать хрупкие лепестки, растирая их в пальцах, окрашивая кожу соком растений, впитывая самую суть. Когда останется лишь сердцевина, вы поймёте, что именно она является основой.  
Можно затащить в постель человека привлекательного внешне, но с пустой сердцевиной. Не глупого, потому что это понятие варьируется в зависимости от ваших собственных потребностей, и нереально предугадать, какой проходной бал поставите именно вы. То есть глупым вы его не назовёте, лишь глубокомысленно заметите, что недостаточно начитан, не знаком с творчеством тех художников, которым поклоняется часть вашей души, любящая живопись. Предпочитает комедийные сериалы вместо пафосного арт-хауса, которым дышите вы, а по вечерам сидит дома вместо того, чтобы завалиться на очередную вечеринку, разделив ваши интересы.  
Говорят, что первое впечатление зачастую оказывается единственным правильным. Но иногда так приятно ошибиться. И в человеке, которого почему-то списывал со счетов, найти родственную душу. Это странно, удивительно, немного шокирующее. Однако кажется именно это принято именовать судьбой.  
Полюбить человека можно за что угодно. За внешность, за характер, за интеллект... Когда не нужно выбирать – вообще прекрасно. Впрочем, влюбляясь в человека, прекращаешь сравнивать его с окружающими, потому что, независимо от субъективного мнения своих советчиков, неизменно приходишь к выводу, что твой выбор – идеален. И у него вообще нет никаких недостатков. Если, глядя на него, думаешь исключительно о том, что образчик неплох, но вот нос у него кривоват, глаза не особо выразительные, сам он вообще-то не фонтан, но пусть уж так, чем в одиночестве... В таком случае нужны ли вам отношения, как таковые? Нет, правда. Подумайте и разложите всё по полочкам, анализируя и пытаясь найти оправдание своим поступкам. Не объяснение, а именно оправдание, ведь, сами того не ведая, вы совершаете преступление против своей личности. Вы насилуете себя, пытаетесь измениться и злитесь, когда эти стремления оборачиваются прахом. Вы ставите человеку, находящему рядом, на вид, что прошли через множество препятствий, неоднократно ломали стержень своей личности, а в ответ получаете молчание. Как вариант, заявление, что это никому не требовалось. Вы сами сделали такой выбор, сами решили меняться, разочарование тоже придётся расхлёбывать в одиночестве. И тогда вы поймёте, что рядом находился не тот человек, в котором вы отчаянно нуждались, попутно убеждая себя в правдивости обратного утверждения. Разочаровываться больно, но заблуждаться больнее.  
Стереотипы. Глупое слово, не менее мерзкое явление. Ещё одно из развлечений человечества. Расклеивать ярлыки, наделяя незнакомцев теми или иными чертами характера, полагаясь исключительно на первое впечатление. Иногда оно играет определяющую роль, и в том, кто способен стать для вас приятным открытием недели, месяца или года, видите пустышку. Обманувшись, списываете его со счетов, тем самым лишаете себя возможности узнать человека лучше, проникнуться его мотивами, поступками, мечтами и желаниями. Назвать пустышкой, конечно, проще простого, играть в первооткрывателя – сложнее. Для этого, правда, придётся немало потрудиться и, возможно, приложить усилий больше, чем планировалось с самого начала. Это сродни археологической экспедиции, с той лишь разницей, что изучать вам в процессе доводится  
своих современников, а не тех, кто жил много лет, а то и веков назад.  
На самом деле, это занимательно. Вы выбираете себе «подопытного кролика», следите за ним, отмечаете малейшие перемены в характере, реакцию на то или иное заявление, действие, жест. Вы смотрите на него, улыбаетесь и в этот самый момент понимаете, что читаете его, как очередную книгу.  
Одна из них может оказаться удивительной, поразит в самое сердце, затянет в свой мир и не отпустит, навеки сделав своим фанатом. Открыв другое «издание», почувствуете раздражение, но дочитаете до конца, гневаясь и порываясь отшвырнуть от себя, поскольку в нём есть и что-то мерзкое, и что-то притягательное. Третья с самого начала покажется скучной или, напротив, вызовет неподдельный интерес, вы потянетесь к ней и, пролистав пару страниц, разочаруетесь. Та же система с людьми. Сомневаетесь? Проверьте на собственном опыте и убедитесь или опровергните. В любом случае, выбор остаётся за вами. Раз уж здесь проводится параллель с литературой, следует довести её до конца. В книжном магазине вам ничего не навязывают, но советуют, если вы просите что-то конкретное. Так же и в «людской библиотеке». Вам не вправе указывать, как поступать, но могут помочь, направив в нужную сторону.  
И пара советов напоследок. За восхитительной обложкой может оказаться прекрасно распиаренная чушь, а издание в строгом переплёте, ничем не примечательном, классическом, в лучших традициях прошлого века, когда за красивой картинкой никто особо не гнался, окажется той самой книгой, которой вы станете зачитываться. Возвращаться к ней вновь и вновь, открывать на любой странице и, – странно, но факт, – находить что-то удивительно для себя. Видеть, как старая фраза наполняется новым смыслом. Есть книги, которые вы не прочтёте, сделав однозначные выводы, никогда, сколько бы ни пытались, и это будет вечным стимулом. От неё вы не устанете, не уберёте на полку, не отшвырнёте в сердцах. Она станет вашим вечным спутником, советчиком и помощником. Вы полюбите эту книгу.  
Этого человека.  
Тем забавнее будет вспоминать, что изначально книгу хотелось отшвырнуть, не открывая, или остановиться на прологе, пробежавшись по нему глазами. Иногда молодости свойственны ошибки, и чудно, что в определённых случаях их удаётся избежать.

* * *

Во встречах с прошлым всегда наблюдалось нечто отталкивающее, и ощущение собственной беспомощности вкупе с раздражением усиливалось в разы, когда человек, появившийся на пути, оказывался из категории тех, с кем из принципа перестал общаться. Стремился оградить себя от пересечения всеми возможными способами, бросил многочисленные заведения, в которых могла бы состояться встреча, да и вообще предпочёл вычеркнуть этого индивида из своей жизни, поставив на его персоне жирный крест. Но иногда судьба любит играть, подкидывая мелкие пакости, и это утро не стало исключением. Жизнь преподнесла Николасу «роскошный» подарок в лице друга детства, которого таковым можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, да и то, много лет назад, никак не теперь. Желания возродить знакомство у Ника не возникло, потому он старательно делал вид, что присутствия поблизости Эллиота-младшего не замечает и не спешит с возгласом: «Сколько лет!», чтобы потом изобразить медвежьи объятия, похлопать приятеля с приставкой «экс» по спине и начать расспрашивать на предмет глобальных и не очень перемен в жизни.  
Однако отсутствие подобных грёз у него самого не гарантировало аналогичных мечтаний у Макса, который, если верить общим знакомым, давно позабыл о существовании источника своего первого помешательства и теперь наслаждался жизнью. Действительно наслаждался, а не с показным размахом и попытками поделиться отчётом о проделанной работе со всеми знакомыми и друзьями, способными донести пару особо интересных сплетен до того, кто долгое время находился в тени, а теперь внезапно решил перехватить лидерство и вроде как праздновал победу. Говорили, что Макс счастлив и об ошибках молодости не вспоминает, равно, как и ошибки о нём.  
Но сегодня Николас чётко осознавал, что равнодушие и незаинтересованность его дальнейшей судьбой была лишь вопросом времени. Максу удавалось удерживать любопытство под контролем до тех пор, пока дорожки не пересекались, и не было возможности посмотреть бывшему приятелю в глаза. Как только такой шанс подвернулся, большая часть равнодушия моментально испарилась, зато явно обозначился интерес.  
И, когда Макс опустился на стул, стоявший напротив, Николас совершенно не удивился, лишь хмыкнул удовлетворённо и поднял глаза, приказав себе не вспоминать о моменте унижения и неприятных ощущениях, пробуждавшихся при мысли об этом человеке. Теперь, спустя семь лет, всё произошедшее не казалось столь безнадёжным, как прежде. Особенно в ту паршивую ночь, когда они пересеклись в школе танцев, и воображение само по себе дорисовывало даже то, чего не было, но что могло бы произойти. И бьющиеся зеркала, и кровь, и куда более жестокое обращение. Не то чтобы Николас этого боялся, он лишь допускал мысль, раз за разом возвращаясь к своим познаниям, анализируя характер противника и понимая, что раскаяния, как такового, за этими действиями не последует. Конечно, он сам милостиво разрешил Максу не извиняться, но при этом понимал, что никто и не планировал кидаться ему в ноги и вымаливать прощение. Нацепить маску равнодушия, поверить исключительно в свою правоту и гордиться не самым благовидным поступком? Для Макса это было в порядке вещей, и изменять своим привычкам он не собирался, продолжая придерживаться выбранной линии поведения. Он наслаждался, смаковал каждый свой жест, был отвратительно самовлюблён, и, что скрывать, умел производить должное впечатление, если видел в дальнейшем развитии событий определённую выгоду.  
Он умел притягивать к себе людей.  
Но и разочаровывать их тоже умудрялся с завидным постоянством.  
Он покупался на внешнюю оболочку, и зачастую окружающие отвечали ему взаимностью, восхищаясь обликом, но считая характер мерзким и невыносимым. Сейчас на губах играет обольстительная улыбка, но уже через пару секунд ладонь зарывается в волосы, сжимает до всей силы, едва ли не выдирая их, а голос становится мерзким, ядовитым и приглушённым, чтобы звучало проникновеннее, скорее всего. Иных причин для столь стремительных перемен Николас не находил, да и, по правде сказать, давно покончил с изучением данной личности, разочаровавшись ни единожды.  
В отличие от большинства людей, допускающих мысли о возможной встрече с кем-то из своих бывших любовников, он этого не планировал. Оттого-то ныне и чувствовал себя слегка потерянным. А одиночество ощущалось особенно остро, как-то... Он не мог однозначно охарактеризовать собственные впечатления от произошедшего, но по спине прошёл холодок. И пусть взгляд выражал уверенность, хотелось поскорее оказаться на расстоянии от Макса. Не прикасаться к его жизни даже вскользь, слушая очередной рассказ о победах разного плана. В том, что они будут, Николас не сомневался, поскольку привык к подобного рода проявлениям крутости и успешности. Максу нужно было чужое восхищение и преклонение перед его величием.  
Но Макс с откровениями не спешил, он лишь смотрел и будто бы гипнотизировал взглядом.  
Иногда Николас ловил себя на мысли, что жизнь сделала очередной виток и отбросила его в прошлое. Они снова сидят друг напротив друга, держат в руках стаканчики с кофе и играют в привычную, даже набившую оскомину игру под названием: «Одолей противника, заставь его отвести глаза первым». Николас сдаваться на милость победителя не планировал, потому продолжал смотреть. Вновь возвращаться к кофе и завтраку не хотелось. Аппетит он потерял, настроение испортилось, плюс ко всему не покидало ощущение, что стоит только поднести стакан с кофе ко рту, как моментально рука дрогнет, и напиток окажется на столе, брюках и белом свитере. Конечно, модель его значительно отличается от того, что Николас носил прежде. Теперь никаких широких воротников и попыток обнажить плечо. Кроме того, никакого лака на ногтях и отсутствие серёжки в языке. Не сказать, что он очень скучал по себе прежнему.  
Быть может, налёт доступности, что раньше без труда прочитывался по его внешнему виду, теперь потускнел, а то и вовсе стёрся. Но привлекательность не померкла окончательно, она просто перешла из одного состояния в другое. Из милого ребёнка, которого хочется потрогать за щечку или погладить по волосам, во взрослого человека, когда желания принимают иное направление, переходят на качественно иной уровень, уже не о наблюдении и молчаливом любовании идёт речь. Впрочем, эти желания у Макса появились намного раньше, когда оба были подростками, и с трудом представлялось, в кого же превратится эта куколка. То ли в бабочку прекрасную, обыкновенную, то ли в «ночную». Нет, конечно, не стоило относиться к Нику столь категорично, вряд ли бы его отец допустил окончательное падение отпрыска, позволив ситуации развиваться самостоятельно, без постороннего вмешательства.  
Посмотреть на это противостояние поколений Макс не отказался бы, понимая, что зрелище получится презабавное, поскольку у обоих характеры были те ещё. Упрямство в крови, своеволия выше крыши. Размышляя об этом, Макс неоднократно ловил себя на мысли, что данной черты характера ему не хватало во многих, кто отирался поблизости до, во время и после Ника. Было что-то восхитительно-болезненное в поддержании этих отношений. Связывать по рукам и ногам, держать за горло, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, зная, что никогда-никогда этот человек не будет принадлежать ему, Максу, целиком и полностью. Он может действовать уговорами, лаской, повышенной нежностью, а может, напротив, перейти к отчаянной грубости, но подавить и утвердиться окончательно в качестве хозяина не сумеет. Своеобразный домашний питомец не станет жертвовать свободой, в отличие от всех остальных, кто с удовольствием это делал и моментально расписывался в собственной доступности.  
Здесь тоже, в принципе, сложностей не возникало, когда речь заходила исключительно о теле. Хочешь? Бери. Сколько угодно и как угодно. Но доминируя, унижая, придушивая и одаривая пощёчинами каждый раз, когда злость одерживает победу, он неизменно приходил к одному и тому же выводу. Нет ничего, что сделало бы Ника его собственностью, что сломало бы отвратительную одержимость. И если был в их тандеме кто-то, по-настоящему зависимый, так это именно он, а не Риддл, считавший себя жертвой. Макс потерял счёт всем тем разам, когда хотел сказать, что не может так жить. Ему нет жизни рядом с Ники, но и без него существовать получалось с переменным успехом. Когда он постоянно находился в зоне досягаемости, когда его номер телефона был выучен наизусть, а предложения встретиться звучали с нарочитой небрежностью, словно и не особо хотелось, но раз уж выдалась возможность...  
С ним было горько, с ним же – не менее сладко. Но, кажется, только ему одному. Ник ничего подобного не чувствовал, а если когда-то что-то промелькнуло, то под неумелым воздействием исчезло с лица земли. Эти отношения были похожи на клумбу, залитую плохим садоводом, не понимавшим, что именно нужно растениям, чтобы они цвели и радовали. Макс думал, что одно, а в итоге выяснилось, что другое.  
Ник делал его сумасшедшим. Во всяком случае, в прежние годы. И этим сумасшествием Макс ни с кем не мог поделиться, полностью утопая в нём. Пытался выплыть, найти равноценную замену, вызвать ревность периодически, но в результате бил мимо цели, заслужив недостойное звание «чемпион по количеству промахов».  
Все эти мысли проносились у него в голове сейчас, когда они вновь оказались напротив друг друга. Впервые за долгое время. Не обязательно было заводить разговор, достаточно просто посмотреть.  
Макс знал, что оптимальным развитием событий для него могло обернуться только одно решение. Увидев Николаса, сделать вид, что не узнал и пройти мимо, либо покинуть кофейню, не подходить к его столику, не разглядывать теперь с интересом, жадно впитывая новые знания и ощущения. Новые сведения о личности бывшего... смысла своей жизни. Пусть его любовь была ненормальной, больной и строилась на стремлении уничтожить чужую самостоятельность, приручив и сделав только своим, но это всё же была она. Переломанная, ужасная, болезненная для обоих, но любовь.  
И теперь Макс не сумел пройти мимо. Ему хотелось вновь прикоснуться к прошлому. Посмотреть, сравнить. Хотелось думать, что Ник не чувствует себя счастливым. Не выглядит таким. Но реальность доказывала обратное. Как и всегда.  
До тех пор, пока Ник не появлялся в зоне досягаемости, жизнь казалась прекрасной, теперь часть красок потеряла. Решение подойти за версту отдавало мазохизмом, но поступить иначе у Макса не получилось.  
– Скажешь что-нибудь?  
Николас первым нарушил тишину, но взгляда, ожидаемо, не отвёл, продолжая покачивать из стороны в сторону стакан с кофе. Макс нарочно задержал взгляд на содержимом стаканчика. Не надеялся, что там окажется карамельный латте, и, конечно, в нём оказался другой напиток. Без молока и, вероятно, без сахара. Порвать с прошлым во всех его проявлениях, отказаться от прежнего стиля одежды, вытащить из языка металлическую побрякушку, которая так нравилась Максу, перестать полировать ногти и покрывать их чёрным лаком. Маникюр на ногтях был, не без этого, но сдержанный, не переходящий грани приличия. Исключительно прозрачная база, никаких обгрызенных ногтей, сорванных заусенец и прочего кошмара.  
А вот волосы он коротко стричь так и не начал, причёску носит ту же, что прежде. И цвет глаз, в прошествии времени, не стал казаться обыденным и ординарным. Всё так же кажется невероятно привлекательным, моментами – колдовским, что, несомненно, блажь и чушь невероятная. Глупость это. Смотреть на бывшего, с которым расстался на самой мерзкой из всех возможных нот и понимать, как возвращается уже знакомое чувство, которое вряд ли будет удовлетворено.  
Говорят, эксперимент оказался с непредсказуемым финалом. Ну, как сказать... Непредсказуемым он стал только для Макса. Непосредственные участники сразу знали, чем всё закончится, куда придёт, и рядом с кем «нежная стерва», отзывающаяся на бабское сокращение имени, почувствует себя счастливым.  
Родственные души или что-то ещё? Откуда бы там взяться родству? Смешно. Просто роскошная дрянь с замашками интригана поставила перед собой цель, не увидела препятствий и пришла к финишу победителем. Изо всех сил отнекивалась, увиливала, за свои деяния получила, но от желаемого не отступилась...  
Ещё тогда Макс сомневался и не знал, что взбесило его больше. Неповиновение или чужое счастье? Осознание, что от него уходят навсегда. Омерзительнее всего было осознавать: это его поступок послужил началом истории и знакомства будущей парочки. Он столкнул их, надеясь на определённый результат, но совсем не тот, который получил.  
Макс протянул руку, не отрывая взгляда от лица собеседника. Продумал множество вариантов того, что сделает Николас в ответ на этот жест. Постарается сыграть роль статуи, что окаменела навеки и не способна пошевелиться, поразит остекленевшим взглядом или не удержится и выплеснет кофе в лицо противника? Но Ник ничего подобного не делал.  
– Красивый... – произнёс Макс, с трудом переборов желание обнажить истинное положение вещей, признаваясь в своей вечной слабости. – Свитер.  
Он едва ощутимо коснулся воротника, словно именно вещь привлекла внимание и сосредоточила на себе. Будто это вовсе не личность человека, сидевшего за столом, а его свитер бросился в глаза первым делом, заставив позабыть о собственных планах, которые заключались не в этом созерцании и обмене взглядами. Он лишь хотел взять кофе и покинуть заведение, но вместо этого завис на месте и намертво приклеился к стулу, стоящему напротив того, что занял Николас.  
– Кашемир. Не думаю, что у тебя в шкафу нет чего-то подобного.  
Ответ прозвучал равнодушно и холодно.  
– Есть.  
Макс и не мог ответить иначе.  
Он чувствовал, что разговор у них получается такой же, как его любовь. Фактически – брат-близнец. Однобоко, непродуманно, нелепо.  
Голос у Риддла тоже изменился. Стал более глубоким и... чувственным что ли? Немного грубее, но не глухо-прокуренный, не нарочито эротичный, когда показная сексуальность лезет через уши и провоцирует прилив отторжения. Не вымученный, когда в горле пересыхает, а обладатель голоса силится что-то сказать, чтобы не демонстрировать нервозность.  
– Обсудим пледы из альпака или мериноса? Мои предпочтения в одежде и в еде? Или ещё что-нибудь важное? А, может, прекратим ломать комедию и разойдёмся каждый в свой угол?  
Ник растерял часть равнодушия, продемонстрировав явно не радость, а раздражение, но даже это было приятнее холодного приёма.  
Макс усмехнулся. Поднялся из-за стола.  
– Приятно было увидеться, Николас.  
Такое обращение он употребил нарочно, хотя и старался произнести всё естественно, без определённых акцентов. Воображение рисовало иные картины, иные слова, иной вариант развития событий, но реальность оставалась такой, какой оставалась.  
Макс развернулся и ушёл, позабыв свой кофе на столе. Но его это мало волновало, поскольку возвращение могло обернуться трагедией, начавшейся, что, наверное, неудивительно, с эротических фантазий.  
Он иначе представлял себе сцену прощания, да и весь разговор, в общем-то, тоже. Он мог обогнуть стол и не называть Риддла полной формой имени. Он мог прошептать «Ники», предаваясь воспоминаниям о том, как его сегодняшний непробиваемый и отчуждённый собеседник, от этого обращения плыл, превращаясь в лужу. Как запрокидывал голову, заводил назад руки, обнимая. Как можно было потянуть ворот этого кашемирового свитера, прижаться губами к шее, запустив ладонь в волосы.  
А потом всё пошло бы само собой. И они оказались вместе в квартире Макса или в гостинице. Однако эти мысли отдавали дешёвым женским мыльным сериалом, когда двое, встретившись через определённое количество лет, воспылали страстью друг к другу, забили на нынешних пассий и вновь потянулись к прошлому. Если подобные мысли посещали его, это вовсе не означало, что и Николас чувствует нечто схожее.  
Николас не чувствовал.  
Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума, потому что несколько минут, проведённых в компании друга детства, показались ему вечностью, состоящей из боли, черноты и грязи. Ник ловил себя на мысли о том, насколько жалок, раз не может побороть страх, подсознательно возвращаясь к самому мрачному эпизоду своей жизни, и едва подавил порыв – уронить голову на стол, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки, и завыть протяжно. В своё время он отказался от вполне стандартной вещи, которая в его представлении была до отвращения унизительной. Он не стал посещать психолога, рассказывая о своих проблемах, предпочитая справляться с мрачными мыслями наяву и кошмарами во сне собственными силами. Максимум, кого он сумел допустить до этой стороны своей жизни – наиболее близкие люди, коих оказалось совсем немного.  
Со стороны его тревожность никак не просматривалась. Создавалось впечатление, что все переживания остались в прошлом, он давно позабыл собственные ощущения, лишь отдельные личности знали, что время от времени Нику приходится бороться с призраками минувшего. Сегодня он чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым, но умение делать хорошую мину при плохой игре никуда не делось. Он улыбался, он злился, но не демонстрировал открыто страх, дающий знать о себе.  
– Сука, – само собой сорвалось с губ, а стаканчик всё же приземлился на поверхность стола.  
Жидкость частично расплескалась, но Ник не придал этому значения.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, он направился в сторону туалетных комнат, пустил воду и, набрав немного в ладонь, умылся. Ему хотелось сунуть под кран голову и стоять так несколько секунд, а то минут, чтобы вся грязь и мерзость стекли в сливное отверстие вместе с водой, но от опрометчивого шага удержался.  
Отличное начало дня, мистер Риддл.  
Дальше будет ещё хуже, да?  
Общение с бывшими пассиями Николаса никогда особо не напрягало. Неведомым образом он умудрялся сохранять с ними неплохие отношения, с течением времени переходившие из отчуждённо-приятельского общения в окончательное расставание. Не сказать, что кандидатов в этой категории было великое множество. Так... Несколько бурная молодость, когда постоянно рядом Макс, а остальные – в перерывах, как только благоверный решит, что ему надоело постоянно отираться рядом друг с другом и нужно отдохнуть. Николас поддерживал эту игру, навязанную ему ветреным партнёром и даже не кривился. Ему хотелось соответствовать, ему хотелось заслужить сомнительное одобрение. Ему хотелось, чтобы Макс перестал играть в кошки-мышки и сделал окончательный выбор. Как давно это было! Как легко удалось стереть воспоминания о самих отношениях из памяти, но финал их никуда деваться не спешил. И когда Ник особенно глубоко погружался в размышления об этом инциденте, ему становилось откровенно тошно и плохо.  
Сегодня не оставляло ощущение, что Макс подошёл к нему не просто так, а в предвкушении. Не столько того, что бывший друг моментально кинется навстречу, обнимет, похлопает по спине и, выдав порцию комплиментов, милостиво разрешит сесть за свой стол. Николас ловил себя на мысли, что Макс, затаив дыхание, ожидал его падения. В переносном смысле, конечно.  
Увидеть не спокойное выражение лица, а нечто такое, что позволит моментально проехаться по его персоне, как уже бывало прежде. Макс любил повторять, что у Ника нет ничего, кроме смазливой рожи. Единственное достоинство, которое со временем можно будет вычёркивать из списка, тем самым, оставив лишь чистый лист. И сегодня, останавливаясь напротив, он жаждал получить подтверждение данной теории. Да, смазливой рожи больше нет, есть вполне привлекательное лицо. Под глазами не залегли тени, не появились ранние морщины и прочие признаки старения, рот не стал скорбно поджиматься. Сначала по привычке, каждый раз, когда человек чем-то недоволен, а потом и вовсе застыть с подобной маской на лице, как муравей в капле янтаря.  
Наверное, согласно теории Эллиота, бывшему «сладкому педику» предписывалось превратиться в «потасканного гомика», который не знает, как привлечь к себе внимание, потому активно эксплуатирует косметику, напяливает шмотки в обтяжку и отправляется на поиски приключений для всех мест. Лошадиное лицо, напудренное и насурьмлённое, слипшиеся от туши иголки ресниц, блеск для губ, чтобы визуально хоть как-то подчеркнуть «остатки былой роскоши». Если Макс этого ожидал, то он просчитался.  
Сейчас Ник чувствовал себя отвратительно, а внутри него просыпалось кровожадное чудовище. С годами умение разгадывать, буквально считывать чужое настроение никуда не делось, а уж когда речь заходила о Максе, которого Ник не то, что прочитал несколько раз, а буквально зазубрил наизусть, флёр загадки даже на мгновение не мелькал. Всё было ясно, как на ладони. И этот взгляд, и этот жест, когда Эллиот потянулся к нему. Он будто старался скопировать эпизод из их общего прошлого, прикоснуться, одарить мимолётной лаской. Лишь в последний момент изменил решение и начал нести чушь о красивом свитере. Ник с трудом удержался от того, чтобы посоветовать бывшему приятелю адрес магазина, где подобную вещь можно приобрести. Впрочем, это было лишним. Вряд ли Макс действительно нуждался в адресах и собирался говорить о свитере.  
Николас закрыл глаза, проводя по лицу ладонью и стирая капельки воды. Успокоиться ведь так просто. Нужно только сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, досчитать до десяти и подумать о чём-нибудь приятном, чтобы не устроить погром в местном туалете, не разбить зеркало и не крушить до тех пор, пока осколки не исполосуют ладонь, причиняя боль и превращаясь в кровавую кашу. Представлять на месте этого зеркала лицо Макса и бить.  
Где взять сил, чтобы пережить ещё два дня отчаяния, ознаменованных одиночеством, пустой квартирой и мыслями о том, что эта чёртова командировка никогда не закончится? Переговоры, переговоры, переговоры. Отец почему-то решил, что для общения с иностранными партнёрами ему жизненно необходимы познания Майкла, переводчикам принимающей стороны он не доверял. Остальные дела благополучно перепоручил сыну и улетел. Единственной, с кем Николас теперь мог поделиться переживаниями, оставалась Энджи. Но он не хотел вновь грузить мать своими проблемами, постоянно напоминая ей о событиях не слишком радостных. Да и Майкла отвлекать от дел не следовало. Николас знал, что стоит только позвонить ему, набрать знакомый номер и сказать всего лишь несколько слов, как Майкл вернётся, бросив всё. Прилетит ближайшим рейсом, чтобы избавить своим присутствием поблизости от кошмарных снов.  
Фраза-ключ. «Я видел Эллиота».  
Николас разрывался между желанием сделать звонок и промолчать. Призывая себя к порядку, он неоднократно упоминал один немаловажный факт. Вечно полагаться на окружающих и ждать, когда придут, погладят по голове и утрут сопли, не нужно. В конце концов, самостоятельность должна быть развита на должном уровне. Впрочем, в данном вопросе ему не на что было жаловаться, просто иногда хотелось расслабиться, отбросить вечное напряжение, затолкав его в самый дальний угол, вдохнуть полной грудью и почувствовать себя счастливым от осознания, что находишься в компании близкого человека. В его жизни таких моментов было немало, так что и жаловаться, по сути, не на что, однако сегодня ему предстояло остаться в тёмной квартире и наслаждаться одиночеством. Попытаться насладиться. Если бы не столкновение с Максом, усилий особых прикладывать бы не пришлось, но оно изменило многое. В том числе и настрой, выбранный с утра.  
Ник помнил, что оно начиналось для него довольно приятно. С сообщения, содержащего такой текст, после прочтения коего на губах сама собой расплывалась улыбка, с выбора того самого кашемирового свитера, к которому впоследствии прицепился Макс, с разговора с матерью и её смеха. С множества мелочей, которые делали мир ярче и интереснее, а потом появился Макс и заслонил собой солнце.  
Николас промокнул лицо бумажными полотенцами, скомкал их и швырнул, не задумываясь о силе броска. Ему хотелось верить, что вместе с ними улетели в мусорную корзину и мысли о бывшем друге.  
В течение рабочего дня вернуться к этим размышлениям у него действительно не получилось, да он и не стремился, по правде сказать. Звонок отца, пребывавшего в дурном расположении духа, заставил Николаса окончательно сосредоточиться на работе и не отвлекаться на посторонние темы. Кирк постоянно напоминал о себе, что-то требовал, заставляя сына копаться в документах, выискивая нужные значения, называя их. К концу дня голова кружилась от обилия цифрового многообразия, и Ник, выпав на улицу, почувствовал себя так, словно всё это время провёл на плантации, вырубая тростниковые заросли тупым ножом. Всё же умел отец дрессировать подчинённых, а когда речь заходила непосредственно о наследнике, желание контролировать его действия возрастало в разы. С годами Кирк не усилил свою тиранию, скорее, наоборот, пошёл на некоторые уступки, однако терять контроль над ситуацией не любил и продолжал следить за делами подчинённых, не доверяя заместителям на сто процентов. Пусть даже среди них числился Николас. Особенно поэтому.  
Чуда не произошло. Квартира, как и ожидалось, встретила его темнотой. Звонить сейчас было бесполезно, поскольку разница часовых поясов имела место быть, а стремление заставить Майкла открыть глаза и связно говорить что-либо, приравнивалось к изощрённой пытке. Зная отца, Николас не сомневался, что с персонального переводчика дерут три шкуры, заставляя работать за себя, за того парня и ещё за миллион парней. Каждый пунктик контракта, каждое слово. В деталях, чётко, несколько раз, в попытке удостовериться, что там подразумевается именно то, что прописано, а не какая-то левая информация.  
Николас скинул пиджак и бросил его на пол, решив, что вполне можно не контролировать каждый свой шаг, а позволить себе немного расслабиться. Он потянул вверх свитер, снимая его и бросая здесь же, прошёл в ванную комнату, предварительно включив свет. Посмотрел на отражение в зеркале и улыбнулся. Безжалостным, в данный момент, оно не было, ситуацию не усугубляло, и мечты Макса реальностью не делало. Из зеркала на Николаса смотрел довольно интересный молодой мужчина, а вовсе не потасканный гомик, на которого взглянуть без жалости нереально. Окончательно уверившись в правдивости данного заявления, Ник покинул ванную и решил вознаградить себя за ненормально-нервный рабочий день бокалом вина, что и сделал. Покрутив в руках несколько бутылок, наконец, остановил выбор на красном вине насыщенно-бордового оттенка, от которого умопомрачительно пахло тёмными ягодами с небольшими вкраплениями фиалки. Есть не хотелось, потому к еде Николас не потянулся, ограничившись напитком. Раскидав на полу в гостиной подушки, он приземлялся на одну из них, открыл ноутбук и потянулся к бокалу. Одинокий вечер вполне можно было скоротать за просмотром какого-нибудь лёгкого фильма или сериала, вроде тех, где периодически отхватывала себе роли Бетти.  
А впрочем...  
С давних пор Николас считал себя личностью творческой, немного взбалмошной, переменчивой, довольно легкомысленной. Последняя характеристика появилась в результате небольшого анализа собственного отношения к тем или иным увлечениям, которых за двадцать пять лет жизни сменилось немало. В своё время Макс с усмешкой замечал, что такой занятой личности нужно освоить помимо всего прочего бисероплетение, вышивку крестиком или вязание. Он любил откровенно посмеяться над чужими увлечениями, подчеркнув их ущербность. Во всяком случае, после его слов вполне могла зародиться уверенность, что ничего хорошего те или иные вещи не приносят, а если они не окупают себя, то и тратить время на них не стоит.  
Ник действительно пытался за время обучения в школе и университете набраться, как можно большего количества знаний. К чему-то интерес угасал мгновенно, а что-то захватывало навсегда и более от себя не отпускало. Несмотря на то, что с группой Ник успеха добиться не сумел, да и не рассчитывал на это, считая музыку стихией приятной, но не родной, игру на гитаре он окончательно не забросил. Ему нравилось иногда водить медиатором по струнам, подбирая мелодии к тем или иным композициям, ему нравилось само осознание творческого процесса, некая лёгкость, воздушность, воодушевлённость в момент, когда он отстранялся от повседневности и оказывался в том мире, что был для него родным и близким с детских лет.  
Казалось, его судьбу предопределили задолго до момента появления на свет. Мать – известная танцовщица – просто не могла не передать свои познания по наследству, хоть изначально в реальность подобной перспективы верилось с трудом. Нику это желание Энджи виделось исключительно в качестве стремления заняться самолюбованием, сделать сына своим приемником, продвигать его вперёд, навязывая то, к чему у него нет способностей, и в дальнейшем он вряд ли скажет спасибо за такие идиотские навыки. Ему казалось, что желание матери вывести его на паркет не принесёт никакой радости, даже минимально, он чувствовал себя кретином даже в момент, когда только представлял, как надевает фрак и приглашает партнёршу на танец. Ему хотелось сгореть со стыда, как только речь заходила о чём-то подобном.  
«Что угодно, мама, но только не твой балет!».  
Иногда Нику казалось, что самый громкий скандал в их семье разразится именно на фоне нежелания отпрыска разделять родительские увлечения. Он и сам готов был стать инициатором. Кроме того, поблизости крутился Макс с его неизменным сарказмом, граничащим с оскорблениями. Вот уж кто, не втайне, а открыто насмехался над задумкой Энджи. Конечно, Эллиоту никто ничего подобного не предлагал, просто Ник имел неосторожность заикнуться о словах матери, пожаловаться на перспективы, открывшиеся перед ним. Разумеется, со временем он смирился со своим положением и с необходимостью танцевать. Приятелю, отиравшемуся поблизости, о переменах в жизни сообщать не стал намеренно, понимая, что в противном случае снова почувствует себя облитым помоями с ног до головы, а сам начал заниматься. И хотя на первых порах всё продолжало казаться ерундой, спустя несколько тренировок, Ник пришёл к ошеломляющему выводу. Ему нравилось! Действительно нравилось танцевать. Пусть даже с точки зрения человека, чьё мнение в тот момент имело для него огромное значение, это было до отвращения женственное занятие. Пусть для Макса, далёкого от мира искусства, это оставалось глупой тратой времени, и, начни Ник соловьём разливаться, повествуя о своих тренировках, первых успехах и группе, в которой ему довелось танцевать, всё оказалось бы оборвано ядовитой шпилькой или ехидной усмешкой.  
Если бы Николасу тогда сказали, что Макс придёт к нему и что-то там скажет о собственной страсти к человеку, увлекающемуся танцами... Ник бы посмеялся от души или же, напротив, впал в ступор, не зная, как произошедшее событие прокомментировать. Сказать, что это естественно? Наверное, да. Ему бы следовало сказать именно это, а потом перестать жить в прежних рамках, примеряя на себя кредо тряпки, взяться за ум и порвать отношения, неспособные принести что-то, кроме разочарования.  
По логике вещей ему следовало вообще не заострять внимание на этой ситуации, спокойно отпустить и отправиться в одиночное плаванье. Но именно тогда он не смог остановиться. Ключевое слово, сбившее его с толку, уничтожившее сложившийся мир за считанные секунды. Танцы. Теперь они не смешили Макса, теперь он залипал на них, восхищался, отказываясь признавать, что рядом находится человек, знакомый с данным миром не понаслышке. Настолько легко и просто в нём ориентируется, что дальше просто некуда, но Макс не замечал. Лишь пару раз ввернул в свою речь плохо замаскированные замечания о том, что некоторые люди похожи на брёвна, пластики им не хватает, да и вообще... И Николас знал, что в тот момент камни летели в его огород. Максимилиан оставался верен себе. Не видел дальше собственного носа, зато брался судить окружающих.  
Сев и подумав, можно было прийти к определённым выводам, тщательно всё взвесить, но Николас не смог заставить себя действовать рационально. Вся его ненависть, чёрная, всепоглощающая, густая, как смола, и столь же прилипчивая, не отпускающая ни на секунду, хлынула единовременно, не мелкими порциями, а водопадом. Ему казалось, что в тот момент, когда Макс прихватил его с собой на наблюдательный пост, а потом всячески демонстрировал недовольство происходящим, готов выскочить из машины и устроить драку, ничем не объясняя своё поведение. Ценой невероятных усилий ему удалось чуть приглушить злость и ненависть, ещё дороже обошлось это воздержание от выброса негативных эмоций. Всё виделось, как в полусне. Он помнил, как переступил порог своей квартиры, а дальше всё превратилось в сплошную черноту. Очнулся он, сидя на полу в опасной близости от осколков всего того, что только можно было разбить. За секунду до того, как желание опустить кулак в это битое стекло могло превратиться в навязчивую, доминирующую идею. Он будто встрепенулся ото сна, поняв, что даже если пол окажется залит кровью, напоминая съёмочную площадку для триллера, ничего не изменится. Его не полюбят моментально и заявят, что танцевальные навыки, присущие ему, – ничто в сравнении с чужими умениями. Тогда-то и родился в голове план по устранению соперника. Не идеальный, стандартный. Примитивный, но довольно активно используемый и, что называется, рабочий.  
Всего-то нужно, что втереться в доверие, завладеть вниманием, максимально приблизить к себе. И однажды настанет момент, когда объект исследования самостоятельно отойдёт в сторону, не станет мешать. Как он может так поступить со своим приятелем, а то и лучшим другом? Правильно, не может. Не должен. Судя по той информации, что удалось получить через посредников, такая схема в отношении данного человека сработала бы на девяносто девять процентов, а один... Один процент всегда можно упустить из вида, округлив всё до сотни.  
Затевая это, Николас не предполагал, что танцев в его жизни станет в два раза больше. Но, как обычно, у судьбы на него были другие планы. Притворная дружба так и не зародилась, подсунув вместо себя нечто иное.  
Всего один разговор, пара взглядов, снисходительная улыбка и... Появление Макса, который, конечно, не мог постоять в стороне, вломившись в чужой план, начав действовать на нервы своими бесконечными загонами и условиями. Ник слушал его через слово, попутно думая о том, что общение с выбранной кандидатурой прошло совсем не так, как он планировал. Не так, как оно должно было пройти. Не так...  
Всё не так.  
Особенно – его собственные ощущения, которые следовало приглушить, а лучше сразу задушить, чтобы не достигли небывалых размеров и не разрушили жизнь. Хотя... Было ли к тому моменту, что разрушать?  
Закономерное явление, знакомая картина.  
Тот самый итог, которым грезил Макс.  
Превратиться в существо, помешанное на желании получить порцию внимания, отчаянно унижающееся, не знающее, что стоит чего-то.  
Он отчаянно уверял себя в том, что встреча была глупой, а план – заранее обречённым. Он лгал, хватаясь за прошлое, боясь, что всё пошло по иному сценарию. Он лгал, лгал и снова лгал. Себе.  
Но ипостась лжеца не прижилась надолго, разрушилась и обратилась в пыль.  
Больше не нужно было вбивать себе в голову факты и события, не соответствующие действительности. Он получил возможность увидеть мир таким, каким следовало. Не в серых тонах вечной меланхолии, сожаления и разочарования, а во всей красе. Ему казалось, что ложь спасает, но она обрекала его на страдания.  
Николас сделал небольшой глоток и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Размышления о прошлом и настоящем, о собственных мыслях, планах, мечтах и иллюзиях, о потерянном и найденном, о смысле жизни и любимых занятиях, сделали своё дело. Они позволили погрузиться в воспоминания, поймать за хвост вдохновение и пробудили желание вновь оказаться в стенах танцевальной школы и отрабатывать те или иные детали номера. Поддержки, переходы, связки – любые элементы. Конечно, ехать туда было поздно, а ставить всех на уши ради минутной прихоти Николас не собирался, потому единственное, что, в данной ситуации оставалось – импровизировать.  
Конечно, в доме матери провернуть задуманное было намного проще, поскольку там имелся зал для занятий, и чтобы окунуться в родную стихию, титанических усилий прикладывать не приходилось. Всего-то нужно – спуститься по лестнице вниз, пройти немного и оказаться в царстве паркетного пола и зеркал во всю стену, благодаря которым можно отследить все успехи и поражения.  
Можно полюбоваться собственной пластикой, умопомрачительной растяжкой или умением садиться на шпагат без дополнительной подготовки. Но у Николаса такой потребности обычно не возникало, поскольку, оказавшись на паркете, он забывал обо всём, и границы территории, на которой он находился, размывались, становясь нечёткими, а весьма и весьма расплывчатыми. Он делал то, что хотел, испытывая от этого ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение. Он двигался в такт музыке, становясь частью её, сливаясь с ней, подчиняясь этому ритму. Он просто проживал этот танец, чтобы в конце почувствовать себя опустошённым, но невероятно счастливым.  
Руки сами потянулись к коробке, давно лежавшей без дела. Всего лишь единственный выход, который повторить на бис не довелось. Да и возможности такой не представлялось, атмосфера не способствовала. Но сейчас Николаса подхватило волной азарта и вдохновения.  
И наряд вполне вписывался в общую концепцию.  
Кнопки на рубашке легко поддались, стоило только потянуть за воротник. Стандартные брюки сменились джинсовыми шортами, не экстремально короткими, но и не до середины колена. Нечто среднее между разнузданностью и сдержанностью. Плотно прилегающая ткань, обтягивающая, как вторая кожа. Короткие перчатки, которые теперь с его повседневным имиджем абсолютно не сочетались. Не менее странные для человека делового, сдержанного и строгого ботфорты, которые он, в своё время с трудом нашёл и вцепился в них, как в грешную душу. Ему нравилось создавать образы, ему нравилось перевоплощаться. Не из мальчика в девочку, как можно было бы подумать, вспоминая об обуви, вовсе нет. Ему нравилось переходить из одного состояния в другое. Из сдержанного и собранного молодого человека, которого положение обязывает держать себя в рамках приличия, не допуская ничего лишнего, превращаться в того, кто производит противоположное, неоднозначное, впечатление. Не грязь, не дешёвка, но в глазах особое выражение, улыбка выходит многозначительной, и сразу становится понятно, что этот образ актёру не чужд, в чём-то даже ближе навязанного стереотипного клише. Кашемировый свитер, отглаженные рубашки, строгость в каждом взгляде, в каждом жесте. Так, чтобы производить должное впечатление на окружающих. Так, чтобы оправдывать надежды, возложенные отцом на своего единственного сына. Так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что перед ними деловой человек. Ещё одна маленькая ложь, ещё один штрих к портрету и подтверждение статуса.  
Ботфорты были его личной гордостью. Не только бросали вызов повседневности, но и смотрелись со стороны потрясающе. Высокие, облегающие, провокационные и максимально подчёркивающие красоту ног. К ним хотелось прикоснуться, провести рукой, ощущая текстуру материала, закрыть глаза и наслаждаться тактильным контактом, поднимаясь выше. Без каблука и чрезмерно женственной узкой острой шпильки, практически ровная подошва, но от этого обувь привлекательности не теряла.  
Николас накинул на плечи последнюю деталь гардероба – куртку, чуть блестящую и в отличие от всего остального не обтягивающую. Соединил две части молнии, потянул вверх замочек.  
Представить себя танцующим в таком виде, он мог с большим трудом, но чисто на визуальном уровне картинка ему нравилась. Как и осознание того, что в данном наряде он выглядит не глупо, а довольно органично и соблазнительно.  
Закрыв глаза, он представлял, что могло бы случиться, появись сейчас на пороге комнаты Майкл. Что сказал бы, увидев его, Ника, в подобном одеянии? Проникся бы моментом или сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и отправился по своим делам? Последнее, конечно, вряд ли.  
Песня в наушниках звучала не совсем стандартная для Николаса. Не немецкий рок, а нечто такое, немного попсовое, со сладким девичьим вокалом, томное, размеренное, хотя не лишённое гитарных рифов. Да и, в целом, мелодия попалась довольно примечательная, в чём-то знаковая.  
Ник прижал ладони к зеркалу, практически прилипая к своему двойнику за стеклом. Ему казалось, что он чувствует постороннее присутствие, ощущает его, но при этом точно знал, что ничего подобного быть не может. Просто чрезмерно богатая фантазия, умноженная на некогда пережитое. Просто воспоминания о собственных экспериментах, связанных с облачением в те или иные костюмы, о тусклых отблесках свечей, что служили тогда единственным источником света в зале танцевальной школы, просто размышления, просто...  
Он облизнулся и шумно выдохнул, продолжая прижиматься к стеклу. Вполне возможно, что на зеркале осталось небольшое облачко пара, ресницы дрогнули, касаясь гладкой поверхности. Это было почти извращение, достаточно странное. Прижиматься к собственному отражению, зная, что никого рядом нет, не предвидится даже, но при этом представлять, как в тишине комнаты раздадутся шаги, ладонь коснётся волос, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, слегка сожмёт, заставив обернуться или запрокинуть голову. Представляя, что...  
Николас прижался к зеркальной поверхности, чувствуя щекой прохладное касание, закусил губу, сдерживая стон, невольно срывающийся с губ. Богатая фантазия, чрезмерно разгулявшееся воображение, вырвавшееся из-под контроля.  
Прикасаться к себе не хотелось, и в таком положении вещей он видел особое очарование. Нечто острое, болезненное, смешанное с приятными перспективами, нарисованными подсознанием. Глаз он, по-прежнему, не открывал, предпочитая утопать в мире грёз, не переходя в реальность. Он представлял, как ладони скользнут по жесткой джинсовой ткани, царапая её, стараясь задрать, чтобы прикоснуться непосредственно к коже. Проведут, оглаживая, по материалу ботфорт, потянут вниз молнию, сантиметр за сантиметром обнажая ногу. Впрочем, легко вообразить, что всё будет развиваться по иному сценарию. Резко обернуться, перехватить инициативу, оттолкнуть и заставить опуститься на диван, а там действовать по обстоятельствам, ведь варианты вновь дали знать о себе не в единственном экземпляре.  
Николас провёл ногтями по стеклу и широко распахнул глаза, окончательно удостоверившись в том, что находится здесь не в одиночестве. Если раньше сомневался, не веря в реальность происходящего, то теперь уже просто не мог поспорить с фактами и заявить, что всё – игра воображения.  
– У тебя странные развлечения, – заметил Майкл, стараясь не выдавать эмоций от увиденного.  
– Что?  
Николас вытянул один наушник и улыбнулся.  
– Странные развлечения, – повторил Майкл, щелкнув выключателем и позволив свету залить комнату.  
– Хочешь присоединиться?  
– Если пригласишь.  
– Приглашаю.  
Николас отшвырнул телефон вместе с наушниками, не озаботившись, куда именно приземлится вещь, но, кажется, если бы она спланировала на пол и разбилась, он не стал бы переживать.  
Он пересекал комнату не нарочито-медлительными, а довольно уверенными шагами, потому и расстояние от зеркала до двери преодолел за считанные секунды. Ухватил Майкла за лацкан пиджака, сгребая ткань в кулак, сжимая и потянув к себе.  
– Я соскучился, – выдохнул едва слышно.  
– Я тоже, – получил в ответ.  
Собирался спросить, как так получилось, что папочка внезапно дал вольную подчинённому и позволил отправиться на все четыре стороны, если буквально несколько часов назад лютовал и готов был разметать всех и вся. Но обуздал любопытство.  
Ник целовался отчаянно, уверенно, почти бешено, раз за разом убеждаясь в том, что иллюзия внезапно стала реальностью, и Майкл не где-то, на расстоянии сотен или тысяч километров от него, а совсем близко. Даже руку протягивать не нужно, чтобы дотянуться, потому что он уже дотянулся и прикасается. Потому что он уже...  
Ногти царапнули по джинсовой ткани, цепляя её, как и представлялось в воображении, ладони скользнули ниже, прихватили края ботфорт.  
– Устроить тебе приват, раз уж так получилось, что я...  
– Нет.  
– Тогда...  
Договорить ему снова не позволили, обняв одной рукой, второй потянув замок на куртке. Молния поддавалась без труда, и ладонь оказалась под воротником. Ничего необычного, ничего странного, ничего такого, и вместе с тем – каждое прикосновение – особенное.  
– Просто.  
– Да?  
– Стой.  
– Да?  
– И.  
– Да?  
– Быть может, ты скажешь что-нибудь другое?  
– Быть может, ты произнесёшь свою фразу до конца?  
– Нет.  
Николас едва удержался от того, чтобы не вскрикнуть резко и громко от неожиданности, когда его оттолкнули от себя, но не пренебрежительно, а лишь немного, притом продолжая удерживать за руку. Он отступил на шаг, и шумно выдохнул, когда его резко развернули спиной к себе и вновь притянули ближе. За волосы не хватали, грубость не применяли, но полы куртки развели, и теперь свободно прикасались к телу, не скрытому за слоем материи. Ник запрокинул голову и вновь ухмыльнулся. Порочно, сладко, но при этом почти ехидно, будто знал, кто здесь хозяин положения, а кто лишь выполняет прихоти. Почему будто? Он действительно всё это знал, и ему не нужно было задавать наводящие вопросы, чтобы удостовериться в целесообразности и правдивости данного утверждения. Ему достаточно было бросить мимолётный взгляд в зеркало, но он понимал, что надолго сосредоточиться на той картинке не сумеет. Реальность перетянет внимание на себя.  
– А как же обещания? Или мне...  
Николас прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда его шеи коснулись поцелуем, прихватили кожу зубами, тут же облизывая этот участок кожи. Он хотел сказать ещё много всего, но парадоксально – не находил слов, потому предпочитал молчание и полностью отдавался ощущениям, не постепенно, а довольно стремительно теряя от них голову и понимая, что мог ещё долго отираться рядом с зеркалом, представляя, что холодное стекло – вовсе не стекло, а чужие ладони. Мог полностью утонуть в фантазиях, даже почувствовать себя на мгновение счастливым, но в сравнении с реальностью они значительно проигрывали. Выбора, в общем-то, не было. Не могло быть. Он не любил сублимацию, он обеими руками голосовал за реальность, и даже то, что его многочисленные планы теперь остались в прошлом, сломавшись под неконтролируемым напором и чужим желанием доминировать, не убирали общего очарования и восторга.  
Кожа на загривке была чуть солоноватой, когда Майкл прикусил её, а непослушные волосы так и норовили залезть в рот, однако он не тратил время на то, чтобы убрать их, открыв себе доступ непосредственно к коже. Вместо этого уткнулся носом в затылок, ощущая запах привычного одеколона, чуть горьковатого, приправленного нотой ярких специй, совсем немного, не как в женских духах, не столь сладких. Напротив, убирающих сладость и придающих остроту.  
Николас упирался ладонями в стену, чуть опустив голову, и старался никак своим эмоции не демонстрировать. Единственное, что способствовало формированию общего впечатления о его состоянии – едва слышные выдохи. Он нарочно себя контролировал, провоцируя к ещё большей активности, к проявлению энтузиазма, который наверняка в будущем себя окупит. Впрочем, он уже окупал. И вместе с этим показная холодность рушилась, не оставляя камня на камне от прежних установок и убеждений. Ему хотелось прижаться ближе, и он сделал это, слегка оттолкнувшись от стены, заведя одну руку за голову и приобняв Майкла. Потянулся к нему за поцелуем, прихватывая губы чуть ощутимо, чтобы затем усилить напор, позволить себе немного перехватить инициативу, коснуться волос. Чуть прогнулся в спине, с присущими ему грациозностью и пластикой, убрал руку, чтобы в следующий момент вновь развернуться лицом, обнять уже обеими руками, позволив положить ладони себе на пояс, погладить большими пальцами тёплую кожу.  
Уделил немного внимания воротнику, прихватив, скользнул под него, коснувшись ленты галстука. Воспользовавшись моментом, частично намотал его на руку, потянул, заставив приблизиться, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, слегка царапая её. Скользнул языком, зализывая, несмотря на то, что ранки не было.  
Теперь инициатива полностью оказалась в его руках. Майкл то ли не особо сопротивлялся, то ли вообще не планировал этого делать, потому что беспрекословно подчинялся. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить, намекая или же, отбросив завуалированные выражения, выдавать свои пожелания и требования в лоб, он сам понимал, что нужно делать в данный момент. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели довольно странно, но эта нарочитая двусмысленность даже заводила сильнее, хотя теперь-то наблюдателей у них точно не могло быть, и единственными, кому было доступно это импровизированное шоу, оставались непосредственно обитатели данной квартиры.  
Майкл опустился на диван, ничего не спрашивая, продолжая хранить всё то же таинственное молчание, но в глазах его явно прочитывалась заинтересованность. Что дальше? Куда нас заведёт сегодня импровизация? Он вжался в спинку дивана, позволяя Нику вновь приблизиться и, наконец, начать снимать с него наряд делового человека. Развязать галстук, швырнув его в сторону, упереться коленом в сидение, чуть склонить голову. Волосы вновь частично занавесили лицо, не позволяя разглядеть довольную ухмылку и восторженный взгляд.  
Николас явно пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что теперь всё будет по его плану, но лишь пары мгновений наслаждения триумфом хватило для того, чтобы потерять бдительность и вновь оказаться в чужих руках. Во всех смыслах этого выражения. Блестящую, лаковую куртку, откровенно проститутскую, с него так и не стащили, лишь приспустили с одного плеча. Перехватили ногу, проводя ладонью по такой же лаковой поверхности высокого ботфорта, нащупывая молнию на нём.  
– А мне так хотелось побыть доминантом, – усмехнулся Николас, выдыхая эти слова чуть слышно, с дикими паузами между ними.  
– У тебя это прекрасно получается.  
– Да?  
– Да, – произнёс Майкл, прижимаясь губами к шее, заставляя Ника запрокинуть голову, уткнувшись затылком в диванное сиденье.  
Николас вцепился ладонями в рубашку Майкла, царапая через ткань, провёл по боку, цепляя полу снизу и, надеясь, что одежду рвать не придётся, вместо пуговиц тоже будут кнопки. Повезло. Предположение выбило сотню из ста возможных баллов.  
– Но... Да...  
Последнее своё «да» он не смог произнести спокойно, вместо этого практически провыл, чувствуя, как деловито и споро расправляются с застёжкой его шорт, как уверенно подцепляют болты на них, дергают молнию, делая всё порывисто, но вместе с тем аккуратно.  
Желая вновь ощутить поцелуй на губах, Николас повернул голову, проводя ладонью по щеке, непроизвольно облизываясь и принципиально не закрывая глаз, наблюдая за Майклом, наслаждаясь его реакцией на происходящее, на себя. И на спонтанное шоу, встречу, которую он не планировал сегодня, но всё само сложилось именно так, как надо. Одной рукой обнимая Майкла, второй он силился расстегнуть брюки, поддающиеся куда хуже его собственных шорт. Мягко отстранив его руку, Майкл сам расстегнул пуговицу, а вот молнию Ник уже перехватил и осторожно потянул вниз.  
Теперь, когда он находился не на расстоянии, а целовал и получал поцелуи в ответ, когда чувствовал тяжесть другого тела, когда ощущал дыхание на своей коже, отмечая, как по венам медленно, но верно растекается блаженная истома в купе с восторгом, он мог сказать, что утреннее событие окончательно стёрлось из памяти, не оставив о себе ничего. Если Макс отравлял его жизнь, превращая в ад, то противоядие заключалось в Майкле.  
Скажи кто-то в момент чужого откровенного признания, что объект поклонения и восхищения Макса однажды будет иметь огромное значение в жизни Ника, занимая там столько места, сколько не занимал никто другой, он бы посмеялся. Он бы захохотал, и ржал, не переставая, потому что привык в своё время к другому сценарию, к иной расстановке сил. И к тому, что обычно ломает все начинания Макса, зная, от него ждут именно такой реакции.  
Ныне же знал наверняка, что иногда самые безумные предположения способны стать реальностью. Невозможное возможно.  
Он не помнил, сколько раз за этот вечер его поцеловали, не помнил, сколько раз вернул поцелуй. Не помнил, сколько раз с губ сорвался стон удовольствия. Он просто отпустил размышления, планы и попытки удержать хоть немного контроля в своих руках. Он отключил на время повышенный рационализм, позволив одержать победу чувствам и ощущениям. Да что скрывать? Результат с самого начала был предопределён. Чтобы узнать его, не требовалось прилагать много усилий и уповать на экстрасенсорные способности...  
Лёжа с закрытыми глазами, Николас пытался восстановить сбитое дыхание и только улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Майкл осторожно отвёл волосы от его лица, прежде чем коснуться губами виска.  
– С возвращением, – прошептал тихо.  
– Спасибо.  
Ник уткнулся носом в плечо Майклу, не открывая глаз, ничего больше не произнося. Он мог бы многое сказать, поделиться событиями этого дня, посетовать на отвратительное утро, но сейчас, когда Майкл находился рядом, всё это становилось незначительным эпизодом жизни, ничего не значащим, размытым и не настолько интересным, чтобы акцентировать на нём внимание. Ник просто наслаждался жизнью, и именно в такие моменты мог сказать, что по-настоящему счастлив. Именно в такие моменты он мог назвать себя кем угодно, но только не лжецом.


End file.
